The Treasure Adventure
by Hakapoid
Summary: A Man that has been shipwrecked tells his story, after he is rescued. It has been rated T just in case
1. Day 1 - The Shipwreck

Day 1 - The shipwreck

I woke up on a desert island not knowing what happened to me. Then suddenly everything rushes back to me. I had gotten on a ship which had crashed into rocks but I managed to escape. I look around and see a camp and a small group of survivors to the right off me. There are 6 people there 4 men and 2 women. I stand up and approach. I find that they had gathered some resources and that one of the men was bleeding from a wound.

They tell me that I had been out cold and they had feared that I had died, so they had brought me to their camp to see if I would live. They introduced themselves as Jack, Joe, Peter, Patrick who was injured, Scarlett and Emily. I told them that my name was Bob. They ask me if I wanted to join them to venture off the island. I was puzzled, so I asked them if they should explore the current island first. They said they have, and they point to the injured man and say he got mauled by a strange animal when they were coming back to their camp.

They ask me to journey with them to get wood and resources needed for the raft. I agree to help them and grab an axe. I helped them to chop down trees and after I had successfully cut down 10 trees I decided to take a break. I had a sudden thought on how I should protect myself from the animals lurking in the woods. I decided to make a bow and a pouch of arrows from pieces of the trees in the woods.

I cut down another tree and set out to work on my little project. I cut out the shape of a bow and 10 arrows. Then I got 10 rocks and attached it to by makeshift arrows. I then climbed a tall tree and gathered 6 thick yet elastic vines. I took the best vine and attached the rest onto my belt. I wrapped the vine around the edges of the bow to make a makeshift string. I tested the bow and arrows and was surprised that it actually worked quite well. Then I hollowed out a bit of the tree to make a holder for the arrows. I got one of the vines and attached it to 2 holes I had made in the holder. I put in the arrows and decided to make more. After making about 20 more arrows, the sky had gotten much darker. I grabbed a vine from a tree and tied the logs together. Then I got another vine and attached it to the first. I shouted for some help and Joe showed up. He helped me lug the logs into our little camp.

When we got back we found that the women had made some food. We agreed that we would take shifts to watch over the camp. I decided as I was a newcomer I would take the first shift which would last for an hour. I climbed up a tree that overlooked the camp and surroundings and decided to keep warm by moving very little. When my shift was nearly over, I heard a noise to the right of me. I decided to stay still as my nerves could be getting the better of me. But then I heard the noise again. I grabbed my bow, which was slung on my back and jumped of my branch.

I got an arrow and placed it on my bow. I faced the bush where the sound had come from and saw a large tusk sticking out of it. A large boar like creature jumped out of it and tried to stab me with its tusks. I loosed a shot into its side, but it appeared that it did not do anything. With all that commotion, the camp inhabitants were starting to wake up and they slowly realised what was happening. Then all of a sudden there was a blinding light and the monster fell down.

I turned around and saw that Patrick was holding a flair gun. I wrenched my arrow from the hide of the animal and returned to the group. They congratulated me and we went to grab the boar like creature. We removed the pelt and decided to use it as the sail of the raft. Then the resident doctor Jack went to inspect the animal to see what its weaknesses are. He said that the belly of the beast is really weak and can be easily penetrated.

The women then proceeded to slice up the meat of the overgrown pig and handed me a tusk of the boar. I thanked them and got a short sturdy stick and a piece of vine and turned the 3 materials into a crude knife. They then proceeded to dry up the meat. Then Joe took up the next shift and I went to sleep.


	2. Day 2 - The Sea Adventure & Second Night

Day 2 - The Sea Adventure & Second Night

The next time I awoke was in the morning. I looked around and discovered that most of the resources had been packed up and placed into the compartment of the raft. I walked out of the little tent in which I had gone into the other night and looked at what I could do. I saw that as there was no one in the tent I could pack it up and place it with the rest of the cargo. When I was approaching the small vessel, I could see that the meat from the boar was placed in an Esky, which was most likely taken from the ship.

We got everything onto the ship and I took a last look at the place where we had stayed for a few days, even though I only being there for one. I checked that I had my bow, arrows, knife and my axe. I fastened my knife and axe to my belt and placed my bow into a compartment in the arrow holder. Then I went onto the raft.

The going out of the little beach was easy, but as we progressed along the water everything started to get bumpy. Halfway through journey, I saw a fin protruding the water's surface. I warned the others and they instantly tensed up. Then after about 5 minutes. The see went calm. I looked into the water below me and was shocked that it was clear blue. Then a massive dark shape appeared. Suddenly it came up and rammed the boat. As I was the only person watching the water, I could see that it was a massive shark and was probably the supposedly extinct Megalodon. I warned them to get the paddle and paddle the boat faster.

Then all of a sudden it jumped out of the water and chomped up Patrick. There was blood immediately around and this spurred the rest of us to paddle as quickly as we could. When we finally reached the other island everyone had puffy eyes from the crying, as our friend had died. We made a small hole in the ground and buried his possessions. Then we marked the grave and left.

We journeyed further along the coastline and found a large X made by rocks. We dug up the ground underneath the marker and found a chest without a lock. We opened it to find a large map that showed the current island we were on and the previous smaller island. It also had an X over where we were. We continued walking following the map until we reached a small hut. We knocked on the door, not expecting a response, but we heard someone say "I'm coming". We were all shocked until an old woman opened up the door.

She invited us into a small hut. She gave us a drink that smelled and tasted like tea, but it definitely looked different. She told us that we were drinking a drink that was made from the berries found on the island. Then she said that there was a greater evil lurking on the island. Only a few of the people who encountered it ever survived. Then she warned us that if it becomes night they should not be on the ground as the creature can sense anything touching the ground and will come for it.

As you exit the hut you find that it is getting close to sunset. Heeding the strange woman's advice I climbed up a tree and motioned for the rest of the group to climb up as well. They decided to follow my instructions and they climbed up the trees as well. After about an hour of talking and passing food on the tree tops, we heard a growling noise. We all looked down and was horrified to find a massive monster sniffing the ground beneath our trees. It then looked up at us. We were about to freak out, but it looked back down and walked back into the darkness. I fell to sleep soon after that.


	3. Day 3 And 4

Day 3 & 4

This is quite a short chapter, as I had writer's block.

Hope you still like it.

We woke up at the crack of dawn and slowly descended our trees. Then I pulled out my map and told everyone that we should head for the cliffs as we may be able to see if there are any islands close by. We departed and walked until we hit a clearing. We were surprised to find that we were close to the cliffs as we could see a steep drop in the distance. But the thing that separated us was actually a small desert. We trekked into the vast desert and started trekking to the general direction of the cliffs.

Halfway through the day was extremely terrible, as the sun beat down on us. We had run out of water and I was really dehydrated. We put up camp in a little cave we found. Inside we dug a small well and gathered some water. We filled up our bottles and continued walking.

As it approached night we decided to take camp on a rocky outcrop. We had a cooked meal consisting of a few berries and some of the boar's meat. I was actually really surprised as it tasted like pork. We lay down for the night and I got ready for the journey tomorrow.

We woke up at the crack of dawn again and started walking. We reached the cliffs by midday and were shocked to find a shipwreck. We climbed down a small path and reached the rocky beach. We managed to find 2 survivors and brought them up the path. We set up camp under a tree and waited for the survivors to wake up.

The first survivor that woke up was a man, which looked like one of the Sailors. He introduced himself as Tyson. He said that he was the first mate. He explained that their ship had hit the rocks and the boiler had blown up. The explosion had blown him through the window.

Shortly after his story the other person woke up. That person was a girl whose name was Penny. She said that she was a journalist from America. She was on holiday, when the boat crashed she was flung overboard, because she was on the deck, and onto the sand, but her friends had died because they were below deck.

I invited the survivors to join us on our journey. We then decided to journey to a place on the map which was marked as the Tower of Ice. We managed to make what seemed like a third of the journey in one day. We passed the desert but this time we ran. We eventually reached the other side of the desert at dusk. We cooked some of the food we had in our stock and decided to have an early night. We climbed a couple of trees and went to sleep.


End file.
